A Dream Is A Wish You're Heart Makes
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Artie didn't think about how his life without the chair would affect his friends. Especially Kurt Hummel. I mean, he's one of the most strongest people he knows. Right? My take on the Dream Sequence in Glee, Actually. Warnings: Angst, Character Death. T Just in case COMPLETE


**So, I don't think Glee did a good job of the 'Dream Sequence'. I mean, I don't understand how Quinn died, how Rachel turned into a Librarian, and how Puck, Mike and Finn were wearing football jackets when they'd graduated, and Becky being the school slut?**

**So this is my take on the Dream Sequence, Kurt style. My take on the Dream Sequence is set in the middle of season 2.**

* * *

A Dream Is A Wish You're Heart Makes

Artie watched as Tina turned around and walked down the hall, eyes cast down to the floor, not looking at anyone. _That was weird._ Artie started to run after her, but then stopped when he saw a body be thrown into the lockers right in front of him, big guys wearing the McKinley Football Jackets crowding around the person.

"Get out of my way, freak." Puck sneered, towering over the smaller boy.

Artie looked at the fragile boy. _Kurt? _God he was so thin, he was paler than normal, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. At least he still wore his normal, fashionable clothing.

Finn, Mike and Sam were standing next to Puck, circling around Kurt, who was still trapped against the locker. The three boys howled with laughter as Puck ripped Kurt's bag off of his shoulder and emptied the contents on the floor as Kurt just watched. Artie decided to step in.

"Hey leave him alone guys, what's wrong with you?" Artie said, standing in front of Kurt, offering him some sort of protection.

"Why are you sticking up for him? It was only two days ago when you threw pee balloons at him in the parking lot." Mike said defensively.

_No. I wouldn't do that?_

"Fuck this, we're late for practice. See you later buddy." Finn said mockingly at Kurt, who refused to look at anyone.

The four football players started to walk away, Puck spat on the floor where Kurt's things lay. Artie turned back to Kurt, who started to breathe in heavily, before kneeling down to pick up his things. Artie bent down to help him, for which Kurt gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry-"

"What are you doing? Did you fall and hit you're head?" Kurt asked dryly as he put his worksheets back in his bag.

"I thought the bullying stopped."

Kurt chuckled humorously. "It never stops." He says, as he starts to walk down the hall.

Artie walks quickly to catch up with him.

"Well does you're dad know?"

Those words that fell out of Artie's mouth caused Kurt to freeze, and stop right in the middle of the hallway. It isn't until he gets shoved by a Cheerio to the side that he realises that they were in the way. Artie looks closely at Kurt, who looks like he's close to running away, or as if he would burst into tears any moment.

"My-my dad, uh. He-he died, from a heart attack three months ago." Kurt said voice sounding scratchy as he swallowed thickly.

_No, this couldn't be happening._ Artie stood still, staring open mouthed at the frail boy. Kurt wasn't looking at him, he was just staring ahead. Artie couldn't believe any of this was happening, _we were all there for Kurt when his father was in the hospital._

"Who are you living with now?" Artie asked.

"My aunt Mildred moved to Lima when dad...and um, she wasn't too happy about it." Kurt replied, clearly uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

"What about Blaine?" Artie asked, already dreading the answer.

Kurt stared at him as if he had grown three sets of heads.

"Who's Blaine?"

It was like the world had stopped spinning as those words fell from Kurt's mouth.

"Y-you're boyfriend." Artie said carefully.

A look of horror was etched on Kurt's face as he stared at Artie, he started to shake his head quickly.

"No, no I'm not gay."

Artie snorted. "Yes, you are Kurt. You're gay."

"I'm not-"

"YOU HOMO HUMMEL?"

Artie and Kurt turned to see Azimio and Karofsky standing directly behind them, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I knew you were a fairy Hummel." Karofsky said happily.

"Hey everybody, Hummel is a faggot!" Azimio cried out to everyone in the hall, who all stopped what they were doing to turn and face the four boys.

Artie wished he could take away the panicked look on Kurt's face, as they all looked at him in disgust. Guilt overwhelmed Artie, and he felt like he was the size of an ant, staring up at the world. Kurt looked at Artie with a look of pure hatred, before looking around at all the faces of his tormentors, especially Finn and Puck, who were leaning against the lockers with big smiles on their faces as they watched everything go down.

Before Artie knew it, Kurt had sprinted down the hallway, everyone shouting and jeering at him as he ran. The bell suddenly rang as Karofsky and Azimio laughed together, turning back the other way to get to their classroom.

Artie stood still in the middle of the empty hallway, processing everything that just happened.

"Poor kid."

Artie turned around and was faced with Rory Flannagan.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I'm you're Christmas Guardian Angel. I'm here to show you what the world would be like if you're dream did come true. So here you are, you weren't in a car accident that left you paralysed." Rory could clearly see Artie wasn't really paying attention to him, instead looking towards the door which Kurt escaped through.

"I don't understand." Artie said.

"Because you can walk, you didn't audition for Glee, instead you concentrated on football. Because you didn't audition for Glee, there wasn't enough members, so Glee club was finished before it even started." Rory said simply.

"But then why, with Kurt, he-"

"Kurt didn't have any friends before Glee. But when he joined Glee, he made friends with you guys, but of course there was no Glee, so Kurt remained alone."

"Then how come nobody knew he was gay in this world?"

"Because Kurt came out to Mercedes, who he met in the Glee Club. He had no one to help him come out, and he had no friends to support him."

Rory paused as he waited for Artie to process this information, before continuing.

"I suppose you're going to ask about his dad? Well, Kurt started skipping school, only turning up about two days a week because the bullying was so bad. He was even home-schooled for a while, but returned to school when Mr Hummel started to get stressed. Kurt's dad had a heart attack as he couldn't handle the stress, but because Kurt had no moral support from friends, he was alone. He stayed in that big house all by himself, also juggling school work, his fathers garage, the bills, school, and visiting his dad. When his dad reached the second week mark, the doctor's told Kurt they would have to pull the plug."

"No." Artie said in disbelief.

"Kurt didn't tell anyone he was living at the house by himself after his dad died. So when Kurt couldn't pay the bills, he lost the house and all of his possessions to the bank. He slept in his car in the school parking lot for a month before Coach Sylvester found him and the school reported it to social services. His Aunt Mildred took him in soon after."

"Wait, his Aunt Mildred...Kurt mentioned her a couple of times in the past. Wasn't she-"

"A drinker yes. Mildred spends most of her time drunk, she doesn't look after Kurt, and sometimes Kurt bares the brunt of some of her drunken outbursts. Didn't you notice the bruising around his neck?"

Artie felt like he was going to be sick. He had never thought any of this would happen if he hadn't been paralysed. But what Rory said was true, if he wasn't paralysed, would he have tried out for Glee?

"Oh God. Oh God, I have to stop this."

"Before you wake up from this dream, there's just one more thing."

Suddenly, their surroundings changed. They were outside a shabby looking house, the street was dark, and the neighbourhood was full of people. Blue flashing lights were coming from outside the house. Artie shoved past the crowd to get a better look. As he made it to the front, he watched as a black body bag was lifted from a stretcher into the ambulance, and quickly whisked away.

Rory stood next to him, Artie turned around to face him in confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"The school will make an announcement tomorrow morning that the body of Kurt Hummel was found at his home. Kurt committed suicide tonight, since everyone knows he's gay, and if life was bad for him before, being in a homophobic school would only make it a whole lot worse. He saw this as his only way out."

Artie swallowed thickly, shaking his head to stop the tears from escaping.

"Kurt wouldn't do this. He's better than this-"

"The Kurt you know is better than this, but this isn't the Kurt you know." Rory said slowly.

Silence filled between the two before Artie spoke up.

"How can I make this right?"

Rory shrugged. "When you wake up, you're life will go back to normal."

Artie nodded, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later when he opened them, he was back in the nurses office.

"Dude, you shouldn't have fallen asleep. You could have been concussed and gone into a coma or something."

Artie looked up at Finn, who looked at him with concern.

"Finn. Can I borrow you're phone?" Artie asked hurriedly.

"It's cool bro, the nurse already rang you're mom-"

"No, I need to call Kurt. Now."

"Um, okay. Sure." Finn said, taking his phone from his pant pocket and carefully handing it to Artie. "I'll give you some privacy, just shout when you're done." Finn said before leaving, shutting the door on his way out.

Artie scrolled through Finn's contact list before finding the name he needed. He pressed call and waited for the dial tone to sound. Artie thought Kurt wouldn't answer because it was taking him a while to answer before he heard the melodic voice of his friend.

"Finn?"

Artie sighed in relief. He wanted to make sure this was reality, he didn't want to go back to that _nightmare_ again.

"Kurt? It's Artie."

"Artie? Um, hi. What's up." Kurt asked, clearly confused and unsure of why Artie was calling him. "Actually, why do you have Finn's phone? Nothing happened did it-"

"No, no. I just wanted to let you know, that if you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, I'll always be here for you." Artie said, smiling at how his words came out.

"Oh-kay. Um, thanks Artie." Kurt said awkwardly.

"I mean it Kurt. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. Same goes with you."

"We have to hang out more when you come back to Lima." Artie said.

"Sure, I'd love to. Anyway, I have to go. Me and Rachel are getting our Christmas Tree."

"Okay. See you soon Kurt."

"Yeah, bye."

Artie hung up the phone. He went about the rest of his day with a smile on his face.

* * *

**So this is my interpretation.**

**In my mind, I see Kurt and Artie being quite good friends, as their pretty much the only Glee guys not really on the football team and not really included in the "Glee Bro's."**

**This formed in my head when I watched the episode. I think they should have done it throughout the whole episode with little clips inbetween the Klaine ones.**

**I was also hoping they would do a Little Kurt flashback with his mum. So I was a bit disappointed.**

**Hey, who wants me to write a fanfic about that? ^**

**Lastly, BURT HAVING CANCER?! WHATTTTTTTT**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
